El boggart del tercer piso
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Porque todas las grandes amistades empiezan de alguna manera espectacular y memorable. Y el inicio del Segundo Trío Dorado de Hogwarts no podía ser menos. [OS- Completo]


_**Hola personitas hermosas, os comunico que este OS debería haber participado en el Reto Mensual de Halloween del forum El Mapa del Mortífago. Pero cómo no, se me echó el tiempo encima y no pude entregarlo a tiempo. De todas formas yo lo he acabado y aquí os lo traigo.**_

 _ **Hago una especial llamada a todas las que os gustan los forums y demás para invitaros a pasaros por El Mapa del Mortífago y que nos ayudéis a darle un poquito de vidilla.**_

 _ **Podéis pasaros todas, escritoras, lectoras, stalkers, elfos, orcos... No hacemos descriminaciones ni feos a nadie. Al contrario de lo que mucha gente piensa nuestro Lord Oscuro acepta a toda clase de criaturillas bajo sus alas.**_

 ** _Para acceder al forum sólo tenéis que pasaros por mi perfil y darle al enlace en azul que pone El Mapa del Mortífago._**

 ** _Tenemos juegos y perversión (?)_**

 _ **Sin más demora disfrutad de la lectura :)**_

* * *

 _ **C**_ _apítulo_ _ **ú**_ _nico_ _ **: E**_ _l_ _ **b**_ _oggart_ _ **d**_ _el_ _ **t**_ _ercer_ _ **p**_ _iso_ _ **.**_

Albus Severus Potter fue pronosticado, o impulsado, a una vida difícil desde que nació. De hecho, el mediano de los Potter, tuvo su fatídico destino sellado el día en el que su padre, su amado y muy ingenuo padre, creyó que estaba perfectamente bien ponerle a su segundo hijo Albus Severus.

Sí, claro. Una idea brillantísima.

¿Qué se esperaba el Elegido? ¿Qué nadie se metiera con su hijo por tremenda aberración de nombre?

Porque ese nombre era horrendo.

Si la fealdad tuviera nombre se llamaría Albus Severus Potter.

Vamos, ni Voldemort hubiera sido tan malvado como para crear tal trauma a un hijo suyo.

Así que el pobre Albus entendió a una edad muy temprana, exactamente desde parvulario porque " _Oh Ginny, debemos apuntarlo a una escuela muggle. Así aprenderá a leer y a escribir y se relacionará con otros niños. Lo pasará bien_ ", que su vida no sería un camino de rosas.

Y no se equivocó en lo más mínimo, hasta que su prima Rose le demostró, a él y a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, lo contrario.

Todos estaréis pensando que el pobre chico, porque sí, Scorpius Hyperion es nombre de chico y no de bestia mitológica, tuvo una vida tan difícil como el bueno de Albus, pero no fue así, para nada. Scorpius tuvo algo que el pobre de Albus Severus Potter hubiera matado por tener: una infancia normal.

Qué afortunado.

Y no es sarcasmo, porque a ver, cómo no vas a crecer pensando que no hay nada malo en tu horrendo nombre si creces con otros niños y niñas que tienen un nombre más horrendo y horrible que el tuyo ¿Eh?

Porque si hay una certeza en el mundo mágico es que, en la comunidad de magos y brujas, antiguamente conocidos como los _Sangres Pura_ , hay una costumbre inherente y comúnmente aceptada por todos, y esa es la de competir a ver quién tiene el nombre más horrendo y largo del momento.

 _Sangres Puras_ , quién los entienda que se lo explique al resto.

Así que al pobre Scorpius, pobre figuradamente porque literalmente era heredero de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico británico, le vino todo de nuevo cuando sus compañeros empezaron a meterse con él y con el mediano de los Potter.

Así que los dos jóvenes, porque ya no eran niños, compartieron noches desnudos por el frío castillo, cabezas hundidas en el inodoro, pastillas vomitivas y otras varias novatadas más que iban destinados sólo a ellos dos.

Y todo cambió cuando Rosebud Abby Weasley les unió en sagrada y santa amistad.

Antes de seguir, o más bien empezar, con el relato es de vital importancia, que yo, vuestra narradora omnisciente, os introduzca quién es Rosebud Abby Weasley.

Como todos habréis notado la prima de Albus también tiene un nombre que se baña en lo horrendo, pero a diferencia de él, Rose, o Rosie si quieres que te de una dolorosa patada en la espinilla, no le causó nunca ningún tipo de trauma su largo y casi impronunciable nombre.

Al contrario, su nombre siempre le fue algo indiferente. Todos sus parientes, sobretodo su sosegado e ingenuo tío Harry, le dijeron que parecía haber heredado la calma y pasotismo que caracterizaban a Aberfoth Dumbeldore, su padrino.

Por eso su segundo nombre era Abby.

Rose preferiría que todos la llamaran Abby.

Cabe destacar que Rose, al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, no era una copia en miniatura de su madre, Hermione Weasley, de soltera Granger, no era ni femenina, ni tenía un don para los estudios, y por supuesto que no era ni dedicada ni comedida. No, Rose era contestona, vaga, torpe, algo masculina tirando a ameba asexual y con una mente brillante fuera de lo común.

Rosebud Abby Weasley era un savant.

¿Que qué es un savant? Los Savant a nivel mundial no llegan a cien personas de las cuales el cincuenta por ciento de ellas padece un grave caso de autismo. Por suerte para Rose, ella pertenecía al otro cincuenta por ciento, al que a pesar de poder llevar una vida normal, de tener una memoria fotográfica, una mente privilegiada para los números, una habilidad inigualable para la informática y una destreza para cualquier tipo de hechizo envidiables para su corta edad, era torpe, sufría de insomnio, tenía problemas para distinguir izquierda de derecha, su sentido de la orientación era inexistente y no era para nada mañosa.

Era como toda savant, extraordinaria para unas cosas y un completo desastre para otras.

Así que en una fría tarde de otoño, un savant, un sangre pura y el de nombre horrendo se hicieron amigos y formaron lo que fue llamado el Trio Dorado de la Segunda Generación.

La historia de cómo pasó esto se relata a continuación.

 **§¤§**

— ¡Por favor que alguien nos ayude! —Chilló Albus Severus Potter aporreando insistentemente la puerta del armario donde estaba encerrado, otra vez.

— Llevas dos horas haciendo eso, Potter —contestó Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y tiritando de frío, porque a parte de estar encerrados en un armario estaban desnudos y cubiertos de purpurina y plumas—. Si no ha funcionado ya, dudo que ahora, mágicamente, lo haga.

— ¡Ayuda! —Continuó chillando el moreno haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas del rubio.

Scorpius rodó los ojos cansado y se acomodó en el suelo preparándose para lo que sería una noche muy, muy larga. Dudaba que nadie fuera a rescatarlos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que quizás el toque de queda ya había sonado.

Ni siquiera el viejo del conserje iría a rescatarlos.

¡Por Merlín! Era más viejo que la magia y el castillo era enorme ¿Es que no pensaban jubilarlo nunca?

— Por favor… Que alguien, cualquier persona, nos ayude… —Dice su compañero de casa más débilmente y apoyado en actitud de derrota contra la puerta—. ¿Sabes qué? —Scorpius alza la cabeza sorprendido y lo mira, es la primera vez que se hablan directamente—. Estoy harto de esta situación… Yo sólo quiero hacer un amigo que no sea pelirrojo ni se apellide Weasley.

Scorpius parpadea sorprendido y no puede evitar sentir cierta lástima hacia su compañero. Él tiene amigos, mayores que él, pero se ha relacionado con chicos y chicas. Con dos chicos y tres chicas.

Mierda. Está tan solo como Potter.

— Yo también quiero tener un amigo —dice Scorpius en un suspiro de derrota.

El silencio se llena de dos adolescentes que suspiran derrotados y Albus se acomoda en el suelo porque sabe que esa noche va a ser larga.

Los minutos pasan y ambos se miran disimuladamente en silencio. Hay algo que bulle en sus corazones y está luchando por salir.

— ¿Te gusta el zumo de calabaza? —Pregunta incómodo Scorpius sorprendiendo al mediano de los Potter.

— La verdad es que no —admite él parpadeando confuso.

— A mí tampoco.

El rubio asiente distraído y aparta la mirada. Ambos siguen en silencio y Albus vuelve a romperlo.

— Hoy hace una bonita noche.

— Sí —admite el rubio asintiendo distraídamente—. No hace mucho frío para ser otoño y he visto que las estrellas brillan asombrosamente bien hoy.

Albus asintió enérgicamente y miró a su compañero a la cara.

— Pues espero que mañana no llueve. En otoño una noche así de clara se traduce en lluvia.

— Sí —admite desanimado el heredero de los Malfoy—. Sería un palo hacer clases de vuelo lloviendo.

— Creo que desayunaré una buena taza de leche con cacao, por si acaso.

— Espero que los elfos hayan lavado mis calcetines térmicos.

— ¡¿Pero queréis hacer el favor de decíroslo ya?! —Chilla una malhumorada voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Rosie? —Pregunta esperanzado Albus Severus Potter pegando su cara a la puerta cerrada—. ¡Sácanos de aquí, por favor!

— ¡Ni de broma! —Ambos miran sorprendidos a las puertas cerradas delante de ellos y que los separaban cruelmente de la libertad—. ¡Parecéis dos viejas comadres hablando sobre el tiempo! ¡No os dejaré salir hasta que os lo digáis!

— ¡¿Por Merlín Rosie decirnos qué?!

— ¡¿Sí, qué?! —Pregunta ansioso Scorpius Malfoy también pegado contra la puerta.

— ¡Pues el clásico quieres ser mi amigo! —la chica suspira frustrada y Albus casi puede ver cómo su prima se pasa la mano por el pelo y fulmina las puertas cerradas con su mirada.

Mira inseguro hacía donde sabe que está su compañero de clase e intenta intuir en la oscuridad del mueble. Quiere creer que la cara del rubio está desfigurada en la misma mueca de horror que la suya.

El moreno traga inseguro y trata de no tartamudear, mucho.

— Bueno… Esto… ¿Quieres…? Esto… ¿Te gustaría…? ¿Te importaría…?

— ¡Pregúntalo ya nenaza!

— ¿¡Quieres ser mi amigo!?

— ¡Sí!

Ambos chicos agacharon la cabeza sonrojados ya que habían dicho lo mismo a la vez.

— Uf… Menos mal que ya lo habéis dicho, temía que os tendría que dejar encerrados ahí toda la noche —habló Rosebud Weasley des del otro lado de la puerta.

Los dos muchachos continuaron con la cabeza gacha mientras oían como la pelirroja quitaba todos los encantamientos que habían sido puestos y las puertas se abrían, por fin, en un suave click.

De pronto dos pares de pantalones, de calcetines y de jerséis cayeron encima de ellos y raudos y veloces se vistieron.

— ¿Cómo has sabido dónde encontrarnos, Rosie? —Preguntó Albus mientras se ponía el jersey.

— Ha sido muy fácil —contestó la chica mirando ausente hacía un lado de la pared—. Vi como esos chicos os metían dentro.

— ¿Y por qué no nos sacaste antes Weasley? —Le contestó el heredero de los Malfoy enfadado y fulminándola con la mirada—. ¿Sabes el frío que hace?

— Siete grados centígrados. Humidad del cincuenta y ocho por ciento. Probabilidades de lluvia hacía las dos de la madrugada hasta las seis. Viento de 10 km/h. Cielo parcialmente nublado.

Scorpius se la quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos y paró de intentar ponerse bien los pantalones. Rose lo miró fijamente y durante unos segundos no apartó la vista.

El rubio sintió como si esa chica pudiera leer todos sus secretos y escribirlos en las paredes del Gran Comedor.

— Deberías acabar de vestirte, Malfoy.

Él se sonrojó e hizo rápidamente lo que la pelirroja le había dicho. Con un suspiro aliviado se puso los calcetines y se enderezó y vio como Potter parecía estar tomándole la temperatura a su prima.

— No tienes fiebre ¿Quieres que mire tu presión? —dijo el chico preocupado.

— No hará falta. mi corazón late a un ritmo normal, setenta pulsaciones por minuto. Mi temperatura corporal es de 36'3 grados. Mi presión es de 12 y respiro 12 veces por minuto. Estoy bien.

Albus asintió conforme y suspiró aliviado.

— Me pongo enferma con facilidad —le dijo la pelirroja si mostrar ninguna expresión en su cara pecosa.

— Ah —Sorpius no sabía qué contestar a eso—. Muchas gracias por la información.

— De nada —la chica asintió y volvió a fijar su vista en algún punto de la pared—. He pensado que como ahora tú y Albus vais a ser amigos para siempre, debías saberlo.

Los dos se sonrojaron ante ese recuerdo y evitaron mirarse. No le hacían ascos a la idea de hacerse amigos, no hay que malentenderlos, pero los chicos grandes no dicen esas cosas abiertamente.

— ¿Y ahora, qué vais a hacer?

— ¿Pues qué quieres que hagamos Rose? Irnos a nuestra Sala Común, por supuesto.

Scorpius asintió afirmativamente ante las palabras de su amigo, él quería meterse ya en su caliente y mullida cama y acabar ya con ese día horrendo.

— Normal que digan que soy la más lista de esta familia. No es que tenga mucha competencia.

— Rosie, no es momento para tu sarcasmo —murmuró entre dientes el mediano de los Potter.

— Al, es momento de que uses el cerebro.

Scorpius intentó no reírse al ver al chico boquear sin saber qué decir y rojo de la ira. No se rió por respeto a su nuevo amigo y porque temía que la lengua afilada de esa pequeña pelirroja se dirigiera a él.

— Yo pensaba que estabais hartos de que esos chicos se metieran con vosotros y que os gustaría hacer algo para frenarlo, pero ya veo que me equivocaba.

Y habiendo dicho eso la chica se dio media vuelta y caminó despacio, y de una forma algo inestable hacia el final del pasillo hasta que desapareció al girar la esquina.

— Tu prima es un poco… Rara —dijo Scorpius mientras seguía con la mirada fija por dónde había desaparecido Rose.

Obviamente había utilizado la palabra rara porque no quería utilizar otra con la que su nuevo amigo pudiera ofenderse.

— Sí, lo es —murmuró distraído Albus mirando hacía el mismo lado que él—. Pero nosotros, la familia ya sabes, solemos decir que es especial.

— Ah.

Scorpius realmente, verdaderamente, empezaba a sentirse como un idiota. Sólo decía ah, se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba. ¿¡Es que Merlín no le había dado cerebro o qué!?

— Será mejor que volvamos cuanto antes a la Sala Común —habló inteligentemente por primera vez en toda aquella noche—. No quiero que Filch nos pille deambulando por los pasillos de noche, otra vez.

— Sí, vamos.

El rubio se chocó los cinco mentalmente y sonrió orgulloso al ver que Albus le daba la razón.

En un cómodo silencio se dirigieron paseando hacía sus habitaciones en las mazmorras. La verdad es que un alumno normal hubiera corrido y vigilado cada esquina de que Filch, la Señora Norris o algún profesor los pillara deambulando a esas horas.

Sin embargo estaban tan acostumbrados a vagar de noche, y no necesariamente vestidos o vestidos con ropas normales, por esos solitarios y sinuosos pasillos que encontraban natural y muy normal hacerlo.

Definitivamente estaban mal de la cabeza.

— Scorp… ¿Puedo llamarte Scorp? —El aludido giró la cabeza sorprendido y miró a su nuevo amigo.

— Es la primera vez que me llaman por un diminutivo —confesó a media voz.

— ¿Te molesta?

El rubio soltó una leve carcajada al ver como Potter alzaba una ceja y lo miraba preocupado por haber metido la pata.

— No, no… —Admitió desviando la mirada hacía el techo—. Es… Agradable —esbozó una débil sonrisa y miró al pelinegro que también le estaba sonriendo.

— Puedes llamarme Al, si quieres. Todos en mi familia me llaman Al —Scorp asintió y fijó su vista en frente—. ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que ha dicho Rosie?

Scorpius parpadeó confuso y arrugó el ceño.

— Tu prima ha dicho muchas cosas hoy… Al —Se sentía super bien usar ese diminutivo.

— Sobre lo de querer vengarnos —Albus puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un suspiro—. ¿Sobre qué iba a ser?

Él se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando en silencio.

— ¿Y bien? —Insistió un poco más ansioso el moreno.

— No creo que vengarse esté bien —admitió él ganándose una mirada decepcionada de su nuevo amigo—. Pero tampoco creo que debamos seguir con los brazos cruzados ante esta situación.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo —lo apoyó el hijo mediano del Elegido un poco más animado—. Tú eres un Malfoy y yo un Potter ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ellos deberían temernos a nosotros!

— Tienes razón —Scorpius sonrió y lo miró de soslayo—. Ellos deberían ser los que nos teman. Sin embargo —añadió con tono solemne—. No creo que debamos hacerlo, las consecuencias podrían ser terribles, a parte que estaría mal.

— Sí… Muy mal.

Continuaron el camino sumidos en un pensativo silencio.

Albus no paraba de preguntarse cómo narices hacía James eso todos los días. ¿Cómo podía pensar en nuevas formas de molestar a los alumnos y encima aguantar los castigos e interminables broncas estoicamente?

Él sería incapaz de hacerlo.

Pero estaría tan, tan bien, por una vez podérsela devolver a esos estúpidos. Le gustaría tanto, pero tanto ver cómo sus estúpidas caras no las deforma la risa sino la vergüenza más pura y absoluta…

— Estaría tan bien —murmuraron ambos chicos sumidos en sus cavilaciones.

Suspiraron derrotados y el peso de la realidad les golpeó, ellos no podían hacerles frente. Eran sólo un par de niños de once años que simplemente querían encajar y hacer amigos.

Querían una etapa escolar normal, sin conversiones en hurón ni que el mago tenebroso más famoso de la historia quisiera matarte año sí y año también.

Ser un adolescente normal era tan, pero tan complicado.

— _Felix Felicis_ —dijo Albus una vez llegó a la entrada de su Sala Común.

La puerta con las serpientes se abrió y ellos entraron raudos y veloces. Una vez adentro suspiraron aliviados ya que ningún profesor podía castigarles por andar a esas horas en la Sala Común.

Albus creía firmemente que debían revisar las normas del colegio, ahí había muchos vacíos legales de considerable importancia.

Con pasos pesados subieron las escaleras hasta sus habitaciones y con un suave murmullo se desearon las buenas noches. Los dos chicos agradecieron no encontrarse ninguna otra sorpresa desagradable en sus cuartos, poco imaginaban que toda su ropa interior había sido transformada en finas medias y delicadas bragas de seda.

Hasta ahí habían llegado.

 **§¤§**

— A ver, Potter —Albus rodó los ojos pero no se detuvo y continuó caminando—. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

— Scorp, pensaba que habíamos quedado que nos tutearíamos.

Scorpius rueda los ojos y apresura el paso para ponerse a la misma altura que la del chico.

— En realidad no acordamos nada —le replicó el rubio—. Además, como amigo me reservo el derecho de llamarte Potter cada vez que se te vaya la pelota o me molestes, Potter.

— Está bien, Malfoy —Albus dobló a la derecha en una de las esquinas de esos interminables pasillos y redujo un poco la marcha.

— A mí no se me ha ido la pelota como a ti —Malfoy arrugó el ceño enfadado y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Ya, pero me estás molestando —Albus marcó cada sílaba de ese molestando e ignoró el bufido del rubio—. Pensé que estarías de acuerdo con mi plan.

— Por si a tu cerebro de pez bifacial se le ha olvidado, que es obvio que sí, anoche lo hablamos y llegamos a la conclusión de que era una mala idea.

— Porque no hablamos con la persona adecuada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó curioso y temeroso el rubio.

— En este castillo hay mucha gente, cada persona tiene un punto de vista diferente sobre nuestra situación —explicó el pelinegro—. Así que dependiendo a quién preguntes recibirás una u otra solución y una posible mano amiga que pueda ayudarnos a cumplir nuestros planes de venganza y que nunca nos delataría.

— ¡Pero lo que estás proponiendo es una locura!

— ¡Exacto! —Exclama un demasiado entusiasmado Albus deteniéndose y mirándolo con los ojos brillantes de emoción—. Sólo debemos encontrar a la única persona en este colegio que está tan desequilibrada y aburrida como para ayudarnos.

Scorpius abrió la boca para replicar pero una suave y cadente voz femenina lo detuvo.

— Así que es así cómo se siente el diablo cuando le vienen a pedir favores… —Rose Weasley estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sentada encima de la cornisa de una ventana que daba justo al lago—. ¿Por qué no os sentáis y empezamos con el trabajo?

Scorpius nunca jamás lo admitirá, pero durante un mes, lo que duró el castigo vamos, tuvo pesadillas con una melena pelirroja pecosa y sus infinitos labios curvados en una sonrisa divertida.

 **§¤§**

Habían tardado una semana, una larga y tortuosa semana, para tener listo todo lo que era necesario para gastar la broma del siglo. Porque así se lo había dicho Rose, si iban a devolvérsela tenía que ser con una broma que superara a una que fuera obrada por los antiguos Merodeadores, por los gemelos Weasley y por los nuevos Merodeadores juntos.

Algo muy fácil de lograr.

Scorpius quería echarse atrás.

Se lo había pensado mejor. Él no quería participar en toda esa locura que había diseñado Weasley, porque la mente brillante que había detrás de ese plan descabellado no era otra que la de Rose Weasley.

Sí, estaba harto de esa situación y creía que esos chicos debían probar un poco de su propia medicina.

Pero Weasley estaba loca, majara, desquiciada.

¡Y es que encima no les había explicado su plan completo _! Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepáis_ , les había dicho. Él, por supuesto no era de la misma opinión.

Suspiró cansado y observó la bolsa que tenía entre las manos con todo lo necesario para preparar su parte de la broma.

La verdad es que estaba muy, muy cansado ya de todo esto.

— ¿Estás bien, Scorpius?

Miró sobresaltado a su derecha y vió que Rose lo miraba con la cabeza inclinada y con ojos preocupados.

— Sí, estoy bien. No pasa nada —desvió la vista avergonzado sin saber muy bien porqué y con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

— Parece que tienes fiebre, estás todo rojo. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Sintió cómo la pelirroja se acercaba y él sólo se movió incómodo en su sitio. Cuando vio, como en cámara lenta, que la chica alzaba su brazo para acercar su mano a su frente supo que no podía dejar que ella le tocara. No sabía porque, sólo sabía que era mejor que sus pieles no se rozaran, así que se obligó a decir algo para así desviar su atención.

— Estoy preocupado —confesó y viendo aliviado como Rose detenía su mano a medio camino—. No acabo de estar muy seguro de que lo que vayamos a hacer hoy sea lo correcto.

Su corazón latió furioso durante los segundos que su mente estuvo esperando la respuesta de Rose. El rubio se ahogaba en el silencio, y él sólo podía fijarse en lo hermosa y cansada que parecía estar Rose, como si lo conociera todo, como si lo hubiera visto todo, como si la vida la retuviera a su lado impidiéndola marchar.

— Entiendo que tengas esos sentimientos —dijo finalmente después de inspirar hondo y humedecerse los labios con la lengua—. Me encantaría que hiciéramos esta broma juntos porque me lo he pasado muy bien preparándola con vosotros, pero no puedo decirte lo que debes o no. Así que si quieres echarte atrás eres libre de hacerlo. No te detendré —entonces Rose esbozó su sonrisa, su poco común y perfecta sonrisa y lo miró con sus profundos ojos azules—. Pero de verdad me hubiera encantado hacer esto contigo, amigo.

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica y boqueó un par de veces sin saber muy bien qué decir. La verdad es que había demostrado ser muy madura para su edad, su discurso había estado muy bien y no lo culpaba por querer retirarse, pero había algo, algo susceptible, cuando había hablado de lo bien que se lo había pasado, de lo mucho que quería que hicieran eso juntos, y la forma en la que ella había pronunciado la palabra amigo, que le hacían quedarse ahí, con los pies firmemente puestos en el suelo y con el cuerpo temblando de anticipación.

— Está bien —habló por fin él mirándola con una sonrisa ladina marca Malfoy registrada—. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

El pobre de Scorpius supo en ese momento en el que Rosebud Abby Weasley soltó una carcajada divertida y despreocupada que ese sonido iba a conducirlo a más de un problema.

Pero es que no habría nada que él no hiciera para volverlo a escuchar y deleitarse en él.

 **§¤§**

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero mirad a quién tenemos a aquí chicos —Anunció la aguda voz de Trevor Morrinson, estudiante de cuarto año de slytherin.

— ¿No me engañan los ojos? ¿Son quiénes creo que son? —Le siguió el juego su compañero de casa y dormitorio Adam Ferguson.

— ¿No son esos el minimortífago y el niño bonito del Elegido? —Preguntó retóricamente otro alumno de cuarto año de la casa ravenclaw llamado Christopher Grant.

— ¿Habéis venido especialmente a pasar un rato con nosotros? —el cabecilla del grupo, un alumno de cuarto año de gryffindor al que James despreciaba abiertamente, se adelantó un par de pasos y los miró con una sonrisa de desdén—. Creo que sería de mala educación haceros esperar ¿No créeis?

Sus tres compañeros rieron como los descerebrados que eran su gracia. Albus y Scorpius verdaderamente odiaban a Justin MacDonald. Si la definición de maldad y fealdad viniera con una foto como acompañamiento seguro que saldría la cara de Justin.

— La verdad es que sí os estábamos esperando —les contestó Albus sonriendo de medio lado.

— ¿De verdad? —Justin miró unos instantes a sus amigos y después les regresó la mirada y se rió—. ¿Es que de verdad sois tan idiotas que nos buscáis a propósito?

— En realidad los idiotas sois vosotros por comeros unos caramelos que no eran vuestros —dijo el pequeño Malfoy intentando que no le temblara la voz.

— ¿Disculpa? —Justin se acercó un par de pasos más con la cara deformada de ira y con sus seguidores apenas a un par de pasos detrás de él.

— Deberíais saber que las cosas de los demás no se cogen —continuó Albus con una sonrisa como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo—. Porque si hubierais mantenido vuestras manazas quietecitas y vuestras bocotas cerradas no os estarían a punto de salir todos los granos que os van a salir en tres…

— Dos…

— Uno —finalizaron de contar los dos a la vez.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia el cuerpo de los cuatro chicos empezó a llenarse de granos mientras éstos gritaban histéricos.

— Creo que deberíamos salir corriendo ya —le dijo Scorpius a su amigo mientras observaba como cuatro pares de ojos se clavaban rabiosos en ellos dos.

— Qué va, relájate, aún tenemos un poco de tiempo —contestó Albus despreocupadamente.

— ¡Yo creo que no! —Chilló asustado el rubio cuando vio que los chicos se abalanzaban a ellos con furia asesina grabada en sus rostros.

Con un limpio movimiento de varita accionó el hechizo de propulsión que había colocado Rose en las paredes y un montón de bombas fétidas salieron disparadas contra los abusones. Los dos chicos aprovecharon la confusión y la humareda para huir despavoridos.

— ¡Estáis muertos mocosos! —Escucharon la voz rabiosa de Justin a lo lejos.

Ellos no se pararon, continuaron corriendo y conduciendo a los chicos a través de corredores y pasillos. Y justo al doblar una esquina un hechizo les despojó de ropa y los cubrió de purpurina.

— ¡Nos las vais a pagar!

Albus y Scorpius se giraron momentáneamente para reírse del aspecto que tenían pero no pararon de correr. Y al entrar en otra sección del castillo otro hechizo se activó y un montón de plumas de pavo real cayeron del techo y se engancharon permanentemente a los jóvenes.

Cuando volvieron a girar y llegaron al punto acordado se pegaron contra la pared y Albus los cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad que le había cogido, sin permiso, a James y se quedaron esperando la parte final de su brillante plan.

Intentaron aguantar la respiración y la risa al ver aparecer a esos cuatro por el corredor y buscarlos frenéticamente con la mirada.

— ¿¡A dónde se han ido esos mocosos!?

— ¡No dejéis que escapen! ¡Encontradlos!

— ¡Se van a enterar de quiénes somos cuando los atrapemos!

— ¡Mirad! —Les llamó la atención Trevor señalando triunfante un armario que estaba moviéndose y temblando—. ¡Están ahí! ¡Los he encontrado Justin! ¡Los he encontrado!

El interpelado se acercó al armario mientras éste temblaba y se sacudía más fuerte y sonrió con malicia mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta.

— Os tenemos.

— Pst, Albus —susurró Scorpius tan bajo como se atrevió—. ¿Sabes qué ha metido tu prima ahí dentro?

Albus negó lentamente con la cabeza y observó cómo los otros chicos se ponían detrás de su líder.

— Rosie me dijo que se apareció hace un par de días en mi casa y cogió el _boggart_ que hay en el escritorio del despacho de mi padre —le contestó el moreno también en un débil susurro—. Pero eso es imposible, incluso para Rose.

Su compañero asintió con la cabeza completamente de acuerdo y esperó expectante a ver qué salía del armario. Por muy genio que fuera Rose Weasley aparecerse a su edad y conseguir someter a un _boggart_ era algo imposible.

Sin darse cuenta del momento de sincronización se agarraron fuertemente de las manos y aguantaron la respiración. _Por favor, por favor_ , rezaron a la vez, _Merlín, haz que se lamenten de haberse metido con nosotros_.

— ¡Ajá! —Chilló el gryffindor abriendo la puerta.

Sin previo aviso un humo negro salió de dentro del armario y los rodeó. Pero la criatura que salió de dentro, con enormes garras afiladas, parecida a la directora MacGonagall, con dientes negros y piel verde putrefacta fue lo que de verdad les impactó.

Efectivamente, Rose había conseguido traer el boggart que habitaba la antigua mansión Black y lo había introducido en Hogwarts sin que ninguna alarma sonara al respecto. Y el boggart, al ver a los cuatro jóvenes, se había transformado en un pupurrí de sus peores miedos., resultando en una cosa grotescamente fea.

Los chicos no pudieron aguantar la risa al ver como los abusones empezaban a chillar y a llorar del miedo e incluso uno se orinó encima. Albus como pudo sujetó la capa con las dos manos, dando una apariencia de que era una capa corriente y moliente, mientras se reía con más fuerza al ver la cara que ponían al verlos a ellos dos riéndose en una esquina.

Su risa fue a más al ver que al parecer todos los alumnos de Hogwarts habían decidido ese momento para circular todos a la vez por ese corredor y ponerse a reír al encontrarse esa escena.

Albus y Scorpius estaban rojos a causa de la falta de aire y recuerdan muy vagamente qué pasó después de aquello. No se dieron cuenta de que Neville Longbottom llegó a poner orden y de un movimiento de varita envió al _boggart_ otra vez a dentro del armario. Que aguantándose la risa condujo a los cuatro humillados hasta la enfermería para que los deshechizaran mientras iban dejando una estela bien perfumada detrás de ellos.

Sólo supieron que de repente se quedó todo en silencio y que cuando alzaron la cabeza secándose las lágrimas tenían delante el rostro de una muy estoica y seria directora.

— Bueno, muchachos ¿He de suponer que esta broma es obra suya? —Les preguntó con un tono enfadado.

Ellos asintieron al verse incapaces de hablar y se pegaron temerosos a la pared.

— Muy bien —dijo la mujer con toda la calma y la tranquilidad del mundo—. Si son tan amables de seguirme a mi despacho les daré la bronca y el castigo que se merecen.

Con aire abatido, reluctantes y arrastrando los pies derrotados siguieron a la mujer como los condenados siguen a su verdugo.

 **§¤§**

— Os dije que no os quitarais la capa de invisibilidad pasara lo que pasara

Los dos chicos levantaron la vista enfadados de la cubertería que estaban limpiando para encontrarse a Rose sentada encima de una mesa con las piernas cruzadas y un ordenador encima.

— Podrías haberte delatado y estar cumpliendo el castigo con nosotros, Rosie —dijo su primo entre dientes volviendo a limpiar la cuchara que tenía entre manos con inusitada violencia.

— Sí, Rosie —habló Scorpius imitando a su amigo pero infligiendo el acto atroz contra un tenedor—. Al fin y al cabo la idea fue tuya.

La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua disgustada y rodó los ojos.

— No me culpéis a mí por ser más lista que vosotros —los chicos gruñeron ante esas palabras y decidieron ignorar a la chica—. No os pongáis así —continuó hablando Rosebud—. He venido porque tengo excelentes noticias para vosotros.

— ¿Nos levantan el castigo? —Se aventuró a conjeturar Albus sarcásticamente.

— ¿Vas a confesar tu participación el broma y a unírtenos en este castigo interminable? —Probó suerte Scorpius mirándola con ojos esperanzados.

— No seáis tontos, por supuesto que no —contestó ella con una carcajada—. La noticia que os traigo es mucho mejor ¡El video que grabé ha alcanzado el millón de visitas en el Sorcerer's Youtube!

Los muchachos olvidaron al instante su enfado con la chica y se acercaron entre risas y vítores a dónde ella estaba sentada y miraron por millonésima vez el vídeo de la broma que Rose había conseguido grabar, y colgar, en una famosa página maga en internet que imitaba a una _muggle_ , ella la había creado aburrida en una mañana entre clase y clase.

Cabe decir que hasta fecha de hoy nadie supo que la hija de Hermione y Ron Weasley participó en la broma más famosa de todos los tiempos, tampoco nadie sabe que la fundadora del Sorcerer's Youtube es ella quien se esconde bajo el nickname de _Nightmare's Rehvenge_ , y tampoco ningún profesor sospechó jamás que ella fue la que introdujo el _boggart_ en el colegio, quién se quedó a vivir de forma permanente en el tercer piso, ni que fue ella la que consiguió que cualquier aparato electrónico funcionara adentro del castillo.

Tampoco el Niño que Vivió sospechó nunca que la tranquilidad de su despacho se debía a su sobrina. Aunque siendo sinceros el ingenuo de Harry Potter tardó cuatro años en darse cuenta qué le faltaba a su despacho libre de pesadillas andantes.

— Es que así es más fácil administrar mi página y que los alumnos puedan llegar a ver el vídeo —confesó Rose con un encogimiento despreocupado de hombros cuando su primo y su nuevo amigo le preguntaron sobre el tema.

Pero sí que hay una cosa cierta en todo este embrollo, y esa es que desde aquel día Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter y Rosebud Abby Weasley se convirtieron en los mejores amigos que puede haber en todo el planeta.

Y eso amigos míos, fue lo más bonito y maravilloso que les pasó en la vida.


End file.
